Your smile
by winner-loser
Summary: “I hate you Asakura Hao” “what have I ever done to you I just met you now…”
1. the beginning

Ok I decided that I would start a whole new fic!!! OO;;

After all that. If you know what I mean!!! But you people still know bout my old fic plezz if you did review do, do it again!!! And review this one too...

This fiction will be paired according to you nice reviewers!!!! which is all who read this fic!!!!!!!!! I hope.....

MWHAHAHAHHA on with the torturing again!!!

Disclaimer: again with the I don't own shaman king

This chapter wrote mostly in Anna POV don't know about other chapters yet...

And Anna might be a bit ooc... in this chapter and also might be a lot more in others....

............................................................................................................

Hi I'm Anna Kyouyama I go to Waseda Shibuya private school thinking I'm fancy? Thinking I'm lucky?

Well I'm not it's full of posh people and I hate them all their all fancy and rich.

And me. Nah I'm just here trying to get a better education so I can provide a better future for my self don't want to be what I am now forever. You don't want to know what my life is like trying to pay bills home work paying the school I'm dying!!!

Then there's that boy in the school the rich one good looking and every thing.

Hao Asakura I think his name was yeah that's him every likes him all he's got is his good looks and he's rich and every thing like that apart from that what else has he got?

So that's me and my life nothing interesting happening.

But some times I do wish there was some one there for me to talk to........ WAIT!!!! No more of those thoughts!!.......................

............................................................................................................

First chappy done plezzz review and if it aint good give suggestions... I'm intending to make it a HaoxAnna but it will change according to who you people but I'm pretty sure it very well may be a HaoxAnna... but you know review!!! By the way the school name found it online it's a real private school in Japan don't know id its good or bad just pretend its good and go with the storey!!


	2. WHY HIM!

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHOS REVIEWED ITS SOOOO GREAT!!!!!!!

Cathybriefs, FIRe-BaBiiE and wing weaver22 for now and any others that review later thank you to you all too!!!!! Thank you all!!!

By the way sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to see if people actually read my stories!!!

For now:

FIRe-BaBiiE: what do you mean if I can say TYPOS???

Cathybriefs: I love to make it HaoxAnna too!!

Wingweaver22: Anna doesn't live on the streets.... But hay I agree when you said love to see her living on the streets!!! It would be funny!! but I don't hate her....

If you vote every chapter even if you have done so on any other chapters it will count...

Please continue to review on with the storey...............

............................................................................................................

As my life does continue (unfortunately) so do I have to go to school I don't want to go it cost so much and every thing and you know about all the snobby people.... uhh see my life.

"Hay Anna!!" a silvered haired girl shouted running up to her.

Anna POV

Oh this, this is Jeanne she might be the only one that agrees with me about Hao (sigh) but I do know she likes him but not the same like as all the other girls.

"Anna, good morning," Jeanne panted as she caught up with Anna.

"Morning Jeanne," Anna said in her usual blank tone.

Anna POV

If you were here I would tell you to look to my right because there they are again surrounding mister rich and pretty face why can't they get over him over him?

He's not even taking notice of them he never has...

"Don't you just hate him Anna?" Jeanne asked snapping Anna back into reality.

"Huh, um yeah," Anna said before she proceeded to her classroom.

............................................................................................................

"Now today class we will be starting a project, we will be pairing you up and the person you are paired up with you will have to work with for the next month..." the teacher went on.

"Sir, can we choose who we be with...." A black haired girl said raising her hand whilst she gave Hao a sexy wink... which he did not take notice of.

"Sit down Akimi," the teacher commanded. "You will have your choice of partner..." he then announced.

After this was said every body started to get exited and chatted to each other.

"Ok class go find your partner," the teacher said without noticing.

"Hao do you want to be with me," Akimi asked in sexy voice.

Anna POV

Have I told you that Akimi is the most popular girl in school.... Also the snobbiest. At least Hao doesn't take notice of her that's one thing that's good about him.... BUT APART FROM THAT I HATE HIM GET THAT STRAIGHT OK I HATE HIM!!!!!

"Hao?" Akimi said to get his attention.

"No," Hao finally answered firmly.

"UH, WHY!!" Akimi almost shouted in annoyance.

Hao didn't answer all he did was turn his head and look the other way.

"I'm giving you one more chance Asakura come with me or let this opportunity fall," she said trying to act like he's the one that's going to regret it.

Hao just remained still and didn't move a hair.

"Arrrrrggg I am so not talking to you any more!!" Akimi growled she was the one that was getting mad.

Anna POV

So ounce again Hao has rejected Akimi. Hasn't she learnt that he would never say yes to her god some people... and then she would use the 'I'm no talking to you any more' thing on him after that she would go talking no **annoying** him at break.

"Ok does every one have a partner?" the teacher asked walking around the class.

He then turned his head around and saw that Anna hadn't. That was natural every time they needed to be paired up Anna never had a partner they said she was 'too poor' for them.

"Um ok who hasn't got a partner," he asked scanning the class.

"Hao, do you?" he pointed out.

Hao opened his eyes slightly and looked at the teacher. Some how if you saw that look you would know it meant no.

"Ok would you like to be with Anna?" he questioned.

Hao didn't answer or a give a look.

"Ok settled you're with Anna!!!" he said before Anna could protest.

Anna POV

WHAT!!! ME HIM!!! OF ANYONE IN THIS CLASS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PAIR ME UP WITH THIS FREAK!!!!!!!!!

"Ok class now you can go to break!!" he happily announced.

Anna POV

This is going to be one tough month.........

............................................................................................................

End of chapter. A bit too short sorry I got a bit of a cough and a cold and a sore throat feel sorry!!! And home work!!! Had a test just today!! Whahahaha I think I'm dying I'll try a longer chapter next chapter sorry about this.... Oh yeah and do remember to vote if you want....


	3. getting to know you

Hello people I'm back again!! Mahahha with the torturing!!

I like to answer people's reviews!!....

Elements: YEAH I KNOW HAO AND ANNA DO ROCK 4 EVA!!

Naija: keep on reading to find out what happens next!!!

Lizzie: thanks for reading my story!!!

Wingweaver22: I do that cose I forget to put end each time Anna POV does end you should know where it ends sorry if I'm confusing you I will say where Anna lives don't worry its not as bad as you think you got some imagination... I put end in this time!!!!!! ï

Tokyo queen go-go yubari: totally!!!

Another reminder for BLACK ROSE if you need help....

On with the story.....

............................................................................................................

Anna POV

Ok I'm not happy about this, this freak doesn't even help a little if we keep this up in this rate I'm going to have to do all this work by my self and if you saw what the work was you wouldn't be able to do it by your self!!!!

I am going to do some thing about this..........

End.

"Uh Anna," a voice came from above Anna.

Anna looked up and realized it was Akimi. She then automatically gave her the 'oh great what do you want now...' look.

"Yes," Anna asked blankly.

"Just came here to tell you to not dare to touch **my **Hao," she ordered as in she was Anna's master or something. And because Anna is Anna she did not take this easily.

"Since when was he yours?" she back chatted her.

"Since I said so!!" Akimi answered in a annoyed tone.

Anna raised an eyebrow she didn't have time for this she already had too much homework and other things to worry about other then her. And besides if the teachers was to put any one in detention it would have to be her because as they say 'Akimi has a better reason' translation 'your poor she's rich that sorts it...'. Yes another reason for Anna's hard life the teachers were always one sided....

"Where do you think your going?" Akimi shouted after Anna.

"Away from you," was the thing that ended the conversation.

Anna decide that she needed peace and quite to think to herself again so she went to the one and only place and that was the roof top which nobody usually went to...except this time...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ASAKURA HAO!!!" Anna tried to act calmly but failed miserably when she shouted that out.

Hao turned around and gave Anna a blank look and raised an eyebrow at her. Anna gave him an annoyed look for not answering. He then turned back round to look at the view.

"I was talking to you Asakura..." Anna reminded him with a sharp voice.

"I thought this was a free world," he simply answered.

Anna opened her eyes widely she wanted him to answer her but thought he wouldn't amazingly this was the first time she ever heard him talk.

Still acting tough Anna wasn't going to let this be the end of the discussion

"Do you plan to help me with the work?" she decided she would ask.

Hao didn't even move an inch. Anna got annoyed stood right in front of him and asked hi again.

"are-you-going-to-help-me-with-the-work," she asked now even more annoyed then ever.

"You're annoying me women," was his response.

That got Anna going she blabbed on and on at him.

Hao could only eye her no one in history had ever shouted or scream at him before.

"An- what are you looking at?" she asked in the middle of her sentence.

"Just seeing how many words you can say in a sentence," he replied. And that did it in response he got a slap right across his face. Anna then stomped off.

"Hay don't you need to do the work?" Hao asked sarcastically but you would know he meant it.

Anna turned around still a bit annoyed.

"When do you want to start?" she asked in a acted out nice voice. (Which was noticeable)

"Any time you want," he replied now back to his usual self.

"Tonight if you can at my house if that's ok with you," she said in a 'is that ok for master Hao' tone.

Hao raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I'll wait for you after school, now leave me alone," he ended.

Although annoyed, Anna decided to just walk off.

............................................................................................................

I decided to end this chapter here ï but fear not I will update thanks to you nice reviewers I do that quicker now!!! If people want the scores for the votes ask and I'll put it up next chapter and the next and the next...as long as you ask!! I will introduce Yoh if I get five votes for him....but do remember I do intend to make it HaoxAnna if there are to much votes for yohxAnna I might change it........ NOW REVIEW!!! XD


	4. i hate you even more then before

Soo!!! I'm back again with my new chappy!!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!! :

Cindy Asakura: glad you like!!

Wingweaver22: I don't want to change it unless too many people vote for it...

Deceptigirl: I will update as soon as possible!!!

Tokyo queen go-go yubari: glad you like the characters and the story!!!!

On with the story....

............................................................................................................

Hao led against the school gate waiting impatiently for Anna as the sky slowly stared to envelop itself.

"What took you so long?!" Hao grumbled at the panting Anna.

"Sorry I –had –some-work-to-finish," she apologised and actually sounded like it.

"Well I'm tired and don't want to work no more!" Hao whined.

Anna stood up straight and put up a fake smile that said annoyance.

"Well mister I get what I want are you still coming?" Anna asked in a faked nice voice.

Hao raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I'll come," he mumbled under his breathe.

Anna walked off indicating Hao to follow. For a few seconds Hao stared at the girl that was walking away from him. Never had he met such a girl.

"Interesting," he smirked to himself.

"ARE YOU COMING!!" Anna shouted a few metres away.

.............................................................................................................

"Where do you live?" Hao asked half way through the journey.

"In a big and fancy house with a lot of servants like you do," Anna smiled sarcastically.

Hao raised an eye brow again.

Anna walked into a big building as Hao took a glance at it before entering.

"This is where you live?" Hao asked not impressed at all.

"Yes," Anna replied getting out her keys and entering room148.

As soon as they entered Hao noticed how unclean the whole place was, he also noticed all the unpaid bills scattered on the table and the unwashed dishes books all over the floor and the dusty atmosphere.

"Nice place..." was all he could say.

A sarcastic smile was what he got in return.

"Do you want to start work now," Anna asked with a tired voice.

Hao looked over at Anna as she yawned because she was tired. He gave out a little sigh.

"Is work what you think about **ALL **day," he questioned making himself comfortable on.... The floor??

"What else do I have to think about?" she asked making space on the floor for herself.

"These," he replied throwing some bills over to her.

"Yeah..." –

"Do you ever dust, how long has it been since you washed your dishes an -".

"Do you have anything else to criticise??" she interrupted not impressed at all.

Hao raised an eyebrow and said nothing else.

............................................................................................................

"THAT'S IT HAO ASAKURA WE BEEN HERE FOR AN HOUR AND ALL YOU MANAGED TO WRITE IT IS HALF YOUR NAME!!" Anna shouted so loud it was like the whole apartment could here her.

Not amazingly that didn't bother Hao at all he sat there balancing his pencil on his nose and took no notice.

"HAO ASAKURA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!" Anna asked never had she been this annoyed.

"Calm down take a chill pill..." was Hao's answer.

And it did it again.

WHAM!!! Anna's palm went straight across Hao's cheek.

For some reason Hao could always make Anna slap him. Was that a good thing or bad??!!.

Hao looked at Anna who was breathing heavily from anger.

"You ok," Hao said whilst handing her a cup of water which he got from some where...

Hesitantly Anna took it and drank it.

"You need to chill girl," he continued.

Anna raised her hand again but stopped half way.

Maybe he was right but she never had time for it.

It was now around 10:00 at night both Anna and Hao were getting tired. (Although Hao had done absolutely nothing..)

"Its time for you to go home Asakura..." Anna ordered.

"Already I don't want to..." he whined in a childish way.

"WHAT THE ??:p((&," Anna thought to herself.

"What do you mean it's late," she simply said.

"I'm staying here tonight!!!" he said as he led on the floor resting his head in his hands.

"WHAT THE)&$ I HAVE NO BED AND I AM NOT LETTING YOU STAY!!!" Anna shouted even louder then before.

"I-am-staying-here-tonight," he said it clearly.

"YOU ARE NOT AND IF YOU WERE I HAVE NO BED FOR YOU ANYWAY!!" Anna screamed.

"I'll sleep on the floor..." Hao answered sounding like he was falling asleep already.

Anna decided that she was too sleepy to shout at him so she somehow without Hao seeing got changed got into bed and with Hao on the floor beside her...

............................................................................................................

Ok so we got the 2 together now!!! A reminder if you want the scores of the votes plezz tell me and I will put them up... do review... next chapter Hao and Anna might actually talk to each other without being sarcastic... and yeah Anna has been a bit too sarcastic this chapter and Hao has raised his eye brow a lot...oh well. Review now!!!


	5. what happened

I'm back!!!!! Thanks to every one that's supporting this story!!!! You're all soooo great!!

Ok and ounce again thanks to:

Naiyo: forgot to answer you in chapter 3...sorry keep reading!!!

RuBymoOn17: thanks it'll get cuter!!!!

Alex26: thanks for liking my story!!!

Silver: I love Hao and Anna tooo!! Their soo amazing!!!

Cindy Asakura: I will update ASAP!!

AAcrazy: and eva and eva and for the eternity and that after that and....ok I'm going over board!!!!

I update as soon as I get 5 or above reviews so review people!!!! :D

So story continues.....

............................................................................................................

"_Where are you going mummy?" _a five year old boy asked.

"_Some where I won't be back for a long time," _the women replied firmly.

_The looked down why was she always like this to him??_

"_Be a good boy I do think I'll be back in about two years..." _she continued getting into a limo.

"_Two years, I'll be waiting for you..." the little Hao thought to himself... "Two years I can wait..."_

_Two years two years you lied I'm still waiting for you..._

Hao shot up from the position he was lying down in he looked at his surrounding and realized it's not his home. He looks to right and amazingly Anna had a little clock on the wall and it read 2:00am.

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind Hao.

Hao jumped a bit at the source of noise that came behind him.

"I-I was just..." he didn't know what to say usually when he had that dream he would just sit up and be alone.

"Getting home sick..!!" Anna said sleepily.

"NOOOO!!" Hao strongly disagreed.

"Um your not acting like you usually do..." she said whilst she sat up and rubbing her eyes.

Hao looked at her.

"What do you mean," he said a bit confused.

"From the looks of you it looks like you had a nightmare or something...but why would master Hao be scared of a night mare!!" Anna said to cheer him up a bit.

Anna POV

WHAT ME TRYING TO CHEER HIM UP!!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!!! But he looks like he's really insecure seems like some thing bothering him and it looks like it has for a long time... BUT WHY THE HELL AM I CARING!!!!

End

"Anna?" Hao said waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh yes?" she answered snapping back into reality.

Hao sat back he never had any one to talk to when he was feeling a bit unsure believe it or not he would sit up at night being scared of some thing. There was always some thing to be scared of...

"Hao?" Anna said.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Are you cold?" she asked.

Hao sat up and looked into Anna's eyes.

_Was she worrying about him?_

This was the first time any one had ever asked him such a question.

"Not really why?" he answered still staring at her.

"Nothing," she simply answered as she led back down avoiding his eyes.

"Go to sleep Hao," she finished off.

Hao continued to stare at the girl that was beside him she was so different to any one he had ever met.

............................................................................................................

"Anna, Anna...ANNA!!!!" Hao shouted waking Anna up.

"Huh yes I'm awake who's there what's happening wh-"

"ENOUGH!!" Hao shouted in annoyance.

"Were going to be late for school," Hao said calming down.

Anna looked towards the clock it read 7:45.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!!" she screamed getting changed.

"I-I did..." he said turning around blushing slightly as Anna got changed in front of him.

Without noticing this Anna grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"HAY WAIT FOR ME!!" Hao shouted as he ran after Anna.

............................................................................................................

as Hao entered the school a lot of girls stared at him and was about to crowed over him. Again. But when they saw Anna with him they stared to give out jealous looks.

"Hao why are you with her," a girl asked trying to pull him along.

"that is like totally diguuuuuuussssting!!" another girl added.

"actually I think she just a human like the rest of us," Hao answered silencing them all up.

He then put his arm around Anna's shoulder and walked off leaving all the mouths hanging open.

............................................................................................................

"what are you doing," Anna asked shaking Hao's arm off herself.

"don't you just love seeing their faces like that?" Hao asked changing the subject completely.

"I...agree," she found herself answering.

Hao gave her a smile before he walked away.

_Was he defending her?_

............................................................................................................

sorry!! Sorry!! Boring chapter I know but I had writers block for this chapter but I promise you the next chapter will be better and Yoh's going to come in this fic... I'll give you people the score next chapter because the dead line for voting is coming soon and I will tell you when it is... so please vote and most importantly...... REVIEW!!! XD


	6. sticking up only 4 u

Hi people!! Last chapter was boring this chapter shouldn't be....

The scores as I said: HaoXAnna: 8 YohXAnna: 1 I know big difference but every vote will makes a difference to.

Yoh is coming into the fic maybe not this chapter but he will.

People who reviewed:

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: I agree with you ... has this fic made you laugh??

Hao-lover: I won't make you wait so long!!!

Cathy-Briefs: not much people voting for Hao and Anna really I'll try to make chapters longer.

Scores: HaoxAnna: 10 YohxAnna: 1

............................................................................................................

Anna sat in class quietly like she usually did waiting for the teacher to come in.

They had a week left to complete the project although Hao had changed a bit and was not that stubborn he was still to lazy to do anything at all!

............................................................................................................

"Anna, Anna!" Jeanne shouted as she caught up with Anna.

"Morning Jeanne," Anna replied casually.

(Its lunch time by the way.)

"Anna?" Jeanne said all of a sudden.

"Yes,"-

"I heard you and Hao were um... getting a bit close," she hesitated to continue.

Anna choked slightly.

"Me him close maybe in a couple of millenniums!" she replied with her usual blank look.

Anna look at Jeanne.

Anna POV

I know you like him Jeanne but you need to tell him...

End.

Jeanne looked down. She liked Hao she's been in same schools and classes as him ever since play school. But she had never told him. In fact she had never actually spoke to him before!!!!.

There was a bit of a silence from the girls until a certain burette came up to them.

"Anna," Hao started.

Whilst Anna got up to talk to him Jeanne tried to look some where beside Hao and she also blushed a bit.

Anna looked down at her then at Hao.

"What do you want," she simply said sounding tough.

"I just wanted to ask you when you want to finish our project," he said looking at Jeanne.

"Who's she?" he asked.

Anna looked down with him. "Oh this is my friend Jeanne,"-

Jeanne stood up. "Hi I'm Jeanne," she rushed the whole sentence as she continued to avoid eye contact.

Hao raised an eyebrow.

"At my house tonight good bye Hao see you then!" Anna pushed Hao away as the tension was getting to high.

............................................................................................................

"Hao do you have a girl friend?" Anna asked as she walked home with him.

Hao looked down at her. "Why, you want to get together!!" Hao joked but got a slap for it.

"NOOO !" Anna said still mad.

"What is it then," Hao whimpered and he rubbed his cheek.

"I don't get how you will ever get one!!" Anna insulted.

"Hay I had loads of them!!" Hao answered back.

Anna took her keys out gave Hao a sarcastic look then went in.

Hao stood out for a moment.

"_Amusing girl," _he thought to himself.

............................................................................................................

That night Hao had left. Anna made herself a cup of tea. She had been so busy she had left her apartment it was even messier then before.

"Huh what's this?" Anna went over and lifted some books and found a pile of bills loads of them.

"Oh no," Anna actually said in horror.

............................................................................................................

**school**

Anna sat in class not concentrating at all.

Anna POV

What am I going to do with all those bills!!! And how am I suppose to pay the school and keep my apartment and and......TOO MUCH TO THINK ABOUT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!!!

End.

"Anna, Anna"-

Anna looked up at Hao.

"I'm not in the mood," was what she said.

"what I just came over to ask if I should go over and finish the project today," Hao replied.

"THE PROJECT!!" Anna shouted out.

The whole class stopped to stare at Anna. Anna did not take notice of this.

"what's wrong Anna," Hao asked as he grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards.

"nothing, nothing come over today," Anna said holding her head.

"bu-" –

"just come over today ok sorry Hao I'm not in the mood of talking today," Anna continued.

Hao looked at her worriedly but listened to her and walked away.

Anna POV

What am I suppose to do I can't work today Hao's coming over even if I could work it wont get me any thing I'm done for this is so the end!!

End.

............................................................................................................

"Alright Anna," Hao greeted as Anna came out.

Anna looked up. "Yeah come on," she sighed then the both of them walked home in uncomfortable silence.

............................................................................................................

"Anna is any thing wrong is it some thing I did?" Hao asked as Anna opened the door to her apartment.

"No Hao cant you just act like usual I'm ok," Anna said frustrated.

"Um," Hao replied still feeling unsure.

As soon as Anna and Hao walked in and closed the door some one knocked.

"who is it?" Anna asked in a depressed voice as she opened the door.

"hello miss Anna?" a man asked (which is the owner I suppose...)

"what do you want?" Anna asked slightly worried now.

Hao stood at the back and continued to look at the scene before him.

"I'm afraid you can't stay here any more due to paying problems," the man continued.

Hao stared as the Anna begged the man for mercy but at the end lost the battle the man went leaving Anna in tears.

"_where am I going to stay," sob_

Hao clenched his fist.

"come on Anna we don't need this," he said walking over to her.

"what do you mean?" Anna said sniffing a bit.

Hao pick up the rest of the bills and ripped them up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING NOW I'M IN MORE TROUBLE FOOL," Anna shouted.

"I said we don't need this," he said as he took her arm and dragged her out.

............................................................................................................

ok a bit stupid I think but I need Hao and Anna to start making some progress so. I need two more reviews for chapter 5 or I might not continue... and review this chapter I think my computers kind of messing up at the moment so I might have to brain wash it so it might be a while till the next update. Or I might do it sooner but who knows!!! Ok 2 more for last chapter and 5 for this 1 and I shall update!!!


	7. you and me

Hello people I read my last chapter and I realized my authors note was a bit dodgy!!!!

Ok but you know!!

Ok got 1 more review for chapter 5.

Reviewers!!

FIRe-BaBiiE: yeah were getting somewhere now thanks for reviewing chapter 5 and this one!!

AnnaFan: yeah here I am again !!!!

Caro: whoa some one likes my story yay!!

Cindy Asakura: thank you for reviewing!!

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: I'm writing I'm writing!! I won't stop!! ::

WingWeaver22: so what are you thinking... I hope it's not what I'm thinking that you're thinking!!!

Helena-Jeanne-Chibi: Yoh will appear some time he has too.. Sooooo has this story made you laugh??

Shamanqueen: the rest??? Coming up!!!

To my readers I have an idea but I don't know how to right it... yes I'm insane but the point is it might take a while to update for me to think. But enough talking.

The story continues....

............................................................................................................

"where are we going?" Anna asked as she and Hao continued to walk.

"my home," –

"am I aloud there?" Anna questioned in a shaky tone.

"I'm in charge," –

Anna looked down she felt really silly about all this. Maybe she should quit school and work. But then again her life would be just as horrible as it is already.

"Anna, were here," Hao announced looking towards her.

Anna's eyes widened at the sight before her. This wasn't a house it was a mansion!!!! Although Anna didn't say that out loud her expressions showed it all.

"come on," Hao ordered pushing Anna from behind.

The sight out side was already amazing enough but if you saw what was inside you would gasp until you couldn't breath then faint...

"Master why are you so late," a women came up to the two. Probably a maid or some thing.

"This is..." the maid looked at Anna with a confused look.

"No one but she'll be staying here tonight!!" Hao replied as he pushed Anna up the stairs.

"I'm not..." Anna tried to say.

"Your are staying so, just shut up until we get up there," Hao whispered directly into Anna's ears making her blush slightly it certainly shut her up!!!!

The two were now quietly sitting in Hao's room both remaining silent Anna was sitting on Hao's bed and Hao was leaning on the window door. (You know when you get a window but you can open it and there's a balcony yeah that's what I mean...)

"Anna," Hao said splitting the silence all of a sudden.

"Y-yes," Anna replied as she jumped a bit.

"I need to go out for a moment can you stay here?" he asked in a rather calm tone of voice.

"Yeah but where are you..." before she could finish the sentence Hao had left the room already.

Anna POV

Oh great me left here all alone. I wonder where he's going? Oh well maybe I can explore this place a bit I'm sure Hao won't mind!!!

End

Anna looked right and saw a guitar. She went over and ran her hand down the cold wood.

............................................................................................................

It was about half 9 at night and the sky was all dark by now Anna stated to get annoyed she didn't know how to turn the light on so the room was only lit by the moon and stars.

"I'm back," Hao said causally.

"What took you are you planning on boring me to death!!" Anna said sarcastically.

"...No sorry about that," Hao gave her a smile he was glad she was getting back to her usual self.

Anna stared at Hao whilst he stared back at her.

"Y-you know how to play the guitar," Anna randomly said to brake eye contact.

"Oh yeah," Hao went over and picked it up. "Want me to play you a song?" he asked looking at her.

Anna only nodded in response.

............................................................................................................

Both Hao and Anna was now on the balcony of Hao's room with Anna on one side hugging her knees and Hao on the other with one leg stretch out and the other one bent up to support the guitar.

As Hao tuned the thing Anna found herself gazing into his eyes and soon found out that she had got lost in the dark brown forest of his eyes. Hao looked up causing Anna to blush a bit.

(Insert a good and romantic guitar song here if you don't know one just fake one or some thing!)

Anna closed her eyes and continued to listen to the music even she had to admit that he was a good guitar player!

Hao stared at the blond smiling to himself _she was very beautiful_.

Slowly his hand stops as he placed the instrument down beside him.

Anna heard the music stopping but didn't know the reason everything was silent she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her.

Her eyes opened halfway but widened a lot when she found out Hao's face was only inches away from hers.

"I've always wanted to taste you..."-

Before Anna could say anything or make that sentence make sense to her self Hao pressed his soft lips against hers roughly yet softly. Slowly his arms snaked around her waist pushing her towards him. Anna didn't know what was happening all she new was that her body was disobeying her, her arms circled around his neck. After a while Hao began to fiddle with the bottom of her lips demanding her to open her mouth for him to taste her sweetness. Willingly Anna slowly did what he demanded opening up a passage letting Hao slip his tongue into her. She moaned. This made Hao enjoy even more.

Slowly but surely the two departed reluctantly.

Anna gave Hao a very confused look.

Hao picked Anna up who didn't struggle at all and he placed her down softly onto his bed he himself got in and pulled her towards him and held her tight. Anna on the other hand just decided to go along with every thing.

"Go to sleep Anna," Hao whispered lightly. And the two slept together for that night.

............................................................................................................

There we go a bit of fluffiness every one enjoys.... Unless I wasn't good at it... oh well the only way to find out is if you people review so go on press the button /!!!!!! No perverty thought on the bed part then!!!!


	8. thank you

I'm back people... I just finished reading a review and its not nice first time I ever got a review like that really... I don't mind but it just makes me feel like there's no point I'll continue to write I mean they didn't mean that bad but still... oh well.

People shouldn't review if they don't have some thing nice to say I'm not directing this to any one in particular but you know...

Oh well people that review for **GOOD:**

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: thank you very much!!!

Nakashima-michio: glad you like fluff. about time this fic had some... thanks for reading!!!

Kitkat: (chapter one) I'm trying to take this as serious as I can maybe I'm not a good writer. offer I don't know how much I can offer I just know that I'm trying my hardest. Thanks for the advice any way I'm not trying to shout back or any thing either if you even read this...

Ceylon: I like Haox any one really except guys...

DeathXstar: I totally agree with you!!!

Rin: (chapter 5 6 7) I don't hate you every one makes mistakes!!!

Azure: yep I think so to

FIRe-BaBiiE: thanks anyway and I will try to update as soon as possible but my half term starts today and I got loads of home work...

Wingweaver22: this chapter should answer your question...

Now with the story...

............................................................................................................

The next morning seemed to be cold but that wasn't such a surprise since it was getting near to winter!!

In a certain house in a certain bed led a certain blond slowly opening her eyes adjusting to the bright light that shone though the windows.

Anna POV

Huh? Where am I? How did I end up here? Wait...

Flash back of what happened last night...

End.

Anna blushed rapidly at the thought but as if that wasn't enough she looked up and her nose toughed Hao's if it was possible she blushed even more so much that it woke Hao up.

Because his vision was a bit blurry he couldn't see that Anna was blushing all he did was roll out of bed and started to get dress taking off his t-shirt revealing his bare chest.

Anna couldn't blush any more this was too much for her to take!!!

"Good morning Anna, had a good night sleep," Hao asked as in nothing had happened at all.

Anna half buried her face in the covers to hide her blush. "It was ok...".

Knock knock.

Hao looked over at the door with quite a annoyed face.

"Come in,"-

"Sir can we talk privately for a second?" a maid asked whilst she bowed.

Hao looked at Anna before answering 'yes'.

"What is it make this fast," Hao said rushing the conversation along.

"Yes sir we got a letter from Mrs Asakura and..." –

"Didn't I tell you to burn all those letters she sends me?" Hao interrupter rudely.

"Yes sir but this one... this ones important.." the maid hesitated to continue.

"what's so important about it?" Hao asked crossing his arms.

"t-this one says that she sir will be returning..." –

Hao's expression changed instantly. "When?" Hao asked in a more serious tone.

"I-it said tonight at 7:00," the maid continued now talking in a normal tone.

Hao took a deep breath. _"it's been so long since I've seen either of her,"._

"thank you," was all Hao said before he dashed of into his room.

............................................................................................................

"what was wrong?" Anna asked as Hao walked in.

Hao stood and thought for a moment. "nothing important," and decided that he wouldn't tell Anna.

"o..k," Anna thought it was a bit fishy but left it.

"Hay Anna want to come some where with me?" Hao asked his voice full of mischief.

"what are you up to now Asakura Hao.." Anna asked as she got dragged out.

............................................................................................................

Hao bought Anna to the sight of the apartment Anna used to live in.

"you chucking me back?" Anna asked in a upset voice.

"NOO, Anna would you like to see the owner begging for mercy from you?" Hao asked smirking.

Anna raised an eyebrow but soon found her self inside the owner's office the one that told her to get lost. He seemed to be packing or some thing.

"hay you!!" Hao shouted.

"y-yes sir," the man answered as quickly as he could.

"remember Anna," he continued pointing at her.

"y-yes," the man replied looking at Anna.

"I want you to bend over and eat her dust!!" he said and amazingly the man did what he told him to.

"how did yo..." Anna looked at Hao.

"he's begging for mercy and eating your dust!!" Hao said smiling at her.

"but why would he listen to you?" Anna questioned.

"because I'm his boss... I bought this joint yesterday," he whispered.

Anna stared at him with happiness glittering in her eyes _he would do such a thing for her..._

Hao started at Anna as she stared at the man his expression changed when he saw Anna's mouth make a shape that he never thought he would see not even Anna new she was doing it, it lit up her face like a lamp it made her even more prettier then what Hao thought she was already... _so amazing so beautiful..._

Anna looked over at Hao with her glittering eyes and still _smiling._

"Thank you so much," was all she said before she rapped her arms around his neck and pecked him in the cheek then the two stared at each other

.............................................end of this chapter.........................................

Bonus addition dedicated to wingweaver22........ starts when Hao rips the bills.

"I believe this means you want to go to jail.." the man said in a posh voice.

"Nooo pleases don't he's a fool!!!" Anna begged.

"I'm afraid what has to be done has to be done..." the man said clicking his fingers.

"Security take this lady to jail.."

"Nooooooo!!!!" Anna screamed.

4 seconds later Hao gets her out.

............................................................................................................

There wingweaver22 4 seconds in jail just written to you!! So people reviews??? The jail parts for wingweaver22 but you people are welcome to review it if you want...


	9. Mrs Asakura

Chapter nine people last chapter was suppose to explain more but I had to do the bonus part so this ones going to do the job.

My reviewers:

DeathXStar: thanks for the support it didn't really bother me so much but I just think if people have nothing nice to say they shouldn't say any thing at all thanks any way!!

Smilessss: yeah that's what people are voting for!!!!

Cindy Asakura: thanks for the review!

Nakashima-Michio: Yoh coming very soon!!!

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: thanks for every thing you said

FIRe-BaBiiE: hello its you again!!

Wingweaver22: lol I just thought about it and it was funny so I decided to type it up lol

Helena-Jeanne-chibi: I didn't really care about it I find it ok that some one would give some one advice but not in a form of a flame and if some one should flame what's the point I know that wasn't exactly a fame I got but still if people have advice they should say and if people have flames to give out they should keep it no one want to hear their moaning oh well thanks any way ;;

Thanks to all who said some thing nice you are all so great!!!

Now the story continues......................................

............................................................................................................

Anna sat in Hao' room thinking of what she gad just done.

Anna POV

So what have I just done oh yeah I remember... (Blushing slightly) why did I do that? I thought I hated this guy... why am I even here? WHY DID I KISS HIM!!! WHY DID I LET HIM KISS ME!!!!! WHY THE HELL AM IMTALKING TO MY SELF!!! I think I'm losing it I really am...

End.

............................................................................................................

On the other hand Hao was getting ready to meet his mother, which was coming soon.

He didn't know weather to be happy or not I mean he hasn't really spent a big deal of time with her but her coming back must mean she wants some thing it couldn't be that bad... or could it?

"Sir," a servant came up to Hao

"Yeah," he replied with a sort of grumpy voice.

"Your mother will be here shortly..." –

Hao gave a sigh and the man left.

About an hour later a limo stopped in front of the house and a very posh lady in a diamond dress came out. Anna did not notice this as she was taking a nap...

Hao looked over as the door creaked open he gave a little frown to who came in.

"Long time no see," the lady said with an evil smirk on her face.

Hao gave her a 'is that all you can say after leaving me here for 13 years' look.

"Hello mother," he murmured.

"Haven't you grown," she continued to smirk.

"Uh mother it's been 13 years any one would have grown.." Hao began to get annoyed as she continued to say useless things.

"yes, I heard you brought a friend over," she said giving him a look.

Hao looked to his left. "no I haven't..." Hao knowing his mother, although only being with her for 5 years, knew that she didn't like 'poor people'.

"you cannot lie to your mother you know that..." she said giving him a thoughtful look.

Hao look right this time. "ok maybe I have but what's your point?" –

"ah nothing really can I see this friend of yours, is it a boy or a girl, how long have you known them?" she started blasting questions at Hao.

"I-it's a girl and what do you need to know the rest for cant I make friends?" he said trying to make it like he just liked Anna as a friend.

"ok, what's her name then?" she continued.

Hao hesitated a bit. "Anna," he replied half mumbling.

"invite your friend over for dinner tonight as I really want to know her I will be out today as I have important business to take care of bye, Hao," and with that she left.

Hao had feelings that if his mother was going to be here then he and Anna were going to experience some problems.

............................................................................................................

Hao opened the door and found Anna on his bed seemed to be asleep. He smiled to him self as he watched her breathe slowly in rhythm her body so relaxed.

Slowly Anna opened her eyes to see Hao still staring at her she blushed a bit.

"what are you doing!!" she half screamed at him.

"nothing I found you asleep and decided not to wake you up," he replied quite stunned and not trying to get Anna's temper any higher.

Anna raised an eyebrow and decided not to yell at him.

"soooo, Anna I was wondering my mothers back an-"

"you got a mother!" Anna exclaimed. Hao gave her a look.

"oh sorry.." she apologized letting him continue.

"she said she wanted to have dinner with us two tonight is that alright with you?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"why not," she answered like her usual self.

"eh just one thing do you now how to act a bit posh..." he asked getting a awkward look from Anna.

"why?" she asked the look still remaining on her face.

"nothing...we need to go shopping!" she said all of a sudden.

"why!" she asked as she got dragged out.

"because we need to get you a dress," he continued.

"why are you saying I look..." Anna asked as she got in the car with Hao.

"NOO, nothing like that...just lets go..." he said as he drove off.

"Come on Anna we got to get home soon pick out a dress and we'll go," Hao whined as he pulled her into a shop.

"But they're all so," –

"Not good enough next shop..." –

"No so expensive," –

"Don't forget I'm paying," –

"I can't pay you back..."

"I never told you to it's a... lets say gift," –

Anna decided to just pick one out, as she wasn't such a big dress fan.

"Come on Anna," –

"What?" –

"Try to enjoy your self thins is shopping every one likes it!!" he exclaimed.

"I'm enjoying ...lets go home..." –

"Hao decided not to argue as they were getting late he hoped his mother would mistake her as some one rich but he didn't know his mother to well...

............................................................................................................

"Quick Anna get changed!!" –

"Get out of here then!!" she screamed back at him.

"Oh sorry..." –

Hao looked to his side as Anna came out looking like the most beautiful girl in the world if you saw her you would probably say she was a angel or a princess any thing to describe some one as pretty.

"Anna you look great," Hao complimented with a giant grin on his face.

Anna blushed a bit. "So are we having dinner then," Anna asked to change the subject.

"Yeah come on my mother should be there," –

............................................................................................................

Mrs Asakura sat at the table waiting patiently for the two to arrive.

"Mum?" Hao poked his head through the door.

"Yes Hao come in, ah this must be Anna," she said in an even more posh way then usual.

"Hello I'm Anna, Kyouyama Anna," she said whilst bowing.

"Do take a seat," –

Instantly Hao's mother knew that Anna was a low class person and disliked her being with Hao but she had other plans any way and Anna could fit in...

............................................................................................................

**That night**

"What did you want me for mother," Hao said as he walked into his mother's room.

"Hao," she started.

"You're a big boy now I'm getting old we need some one to inherited our company's and since you were a little boy I have been telling you this," she explained a calm voice.

"Yes I know..." –

She walked facing backwards to Hao before continuing. "I want you to get married to a wealthy girl, now as you have no girl friend I have got you a fiancée,"

"What?" at first Hao's emotions remained calm but some thing made him go mad.

"That Anna girl.. .she's s not your girl friend right?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"n- what if I told you she was," –

"I have found you a way of being close to her..." –

Hao folded his arms. 2how?" he asked doubtfully.

"we will engage Anna with your brother.

Hao's eyes widened.

............................................................................................................

ok end of this chapter the real story should begin right about next chapter Yoh will be in should be either next chapter or the chapter after but is coming soon any way for this to happen I need reviews pleases review...XD


	10. lies

I'm back again!! Mwhahahaha I just had a load of sugar so I might sound insane but I would sound insane weather I had sugar or not so....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My reviewers that's it!!!

DeathXStar: eh if you keep reading then you'll find out what happens next!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: I made the chapter longer??!! Cool even I didn't notice since I was just typing away!!!... Oh well I'm sure your mum is nicer then that!! ;; Just curious are you going to update your 'she will be loved' fiction? Its great and just got to a good part so please pretty please if your not at least give me a brief ending kinda thing because its good and I want it to continue!!

Hikari-Kawaii: thanks for reviewing I'll try to update fast!!!!

Cindy Asakura: you don't like the idea... nor do I guess it's just her being nasty!!!!!

Nakashima-Michiyo: I'm evil so this story's evil mwhahaha!!! Sugar high...

Thanks a bunch for the reviews I'm going to give the scores now

YohXAnna: 1 HaoXAnna: 19 yeah I know I guess YohXAnna's are starting to get boring no offence to the people who like it though

Ok the story..............

........................................................................................................

"WHAT?!" Hao found himself shouting at his mother.

"That's the only way I can think of to make you two stay as close as you can, and beside didn't you say you were 'just friends'?" she asked in a sure tone.

Hao did a fake little laugh. "No mum I love this girl you can't just do this," he said walking in front of his mother.

"I haven't gave you a choice I will be telling miss Kyouyama this later," she said not caring a single bit about what Hao had to say.

"At least you're going to tell me who I'm engaged to..." Hao asked now focusing on the question he had just asked.

"Ah yes you should know her, her name is Jeanne I believe you will get along with her fine," she continued.

"Jeanne, isn't that Anna's friend?" Hao whispered to himself.

The two remained in silence as Hao got himself lost in his own thoughts and his mother just staring at him.

"Now Hao I need some rest go to your own room," she ordered him as if he was still five, but Hao listened as he was already drowned in his own thoughts.

......................................................................................................

Hao opened the door to his room it was all dark he didn't know what he was thinking anymore so many things just suddenly happening. What would happen to him and Anna?

"Hao?" a voice came from the right.

Hao looked over and saw Anna in bed with her eyes still wide open. "Why are you awake so late?" he asked walking over.

"Couldn't sleep, what took you so long?" she asked whiles sitting up.

"...Nothing," he said sighing and rapping his arms around her.

Anna just let him do as he liked she had grown to like being in his arms it made her feel warm... but she was a clever girl she knew some thing was wrong.

That night whilst Hao was a sleep.

Anna POV

What's happened to me? Why am I here what's happened to my life? I need some help before some thing really bad happens.

........................................................................................................

At school 

Hao sat alone in his classroom.

Hao POV

I wonder if Jeanne knows about this and Yoh I wonder where he is! I'm wondering too much I don't wonder! Maybe I should look for Jeanne have a talk with her...I don't even know her!!! Am I just going to listen to mother? Is Anna going to listen to mother? I'M MESSED UP I NEED HELP!!!!

End

Hao stood up all of a sudden causing his chair to fall over which made every one in the room stare at him. He stared back at then causing them to get back to what ever they were doing as fast as possible. He gave a little sigh to himself then walked out of the room to search for Jeanne.

Hao went down the hallway across and down the field along the foot ball pitch and every possible place you could think of but couldn't find her _maybe she wasn't in school today..._

At last he gave up he made his way to the rooftop to get some peace and quiet.

"God why is every thing messed up?" he said out loud to himself.

Then the corner of his eye caught a figure over to his left he turned his head and saw the silver haired girl standing watching the view of Tokyo.

Hao took a deep breath. It wasn't like he was nervous or any thing its just that he didn't know Jeanne very and knows that she has a crush on him.

He approached slowly. "Uh..." he began nervously.

Jeanne turned around so quickly it made Hao jump a bit.. "h-hi Hao eh...." Jeanne started to blush medium.

"I need to talk to you um is that possible?" he tried to sound polite.

"Yeah sure!" Jeanne replied as fast as she could.

"Uh do you know anything about our engagement?" Hao started off.

"Well my father did call me last night and told me a bit about it," Jeanne said starting to talk normal.

"Uh do you have any erm... disagreements?" he continued trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Me...I.... don't mind I do what ever my mum and dad tells me to yeah!" Jeanne made an excuse inside she was quite happy to get married to Hao!!

"Right...ok then that's it I'll see you another time bye," Hao said as he got up and left.

Jeanne took a deep breath. That was the first time she ever had a conversation with Hao since she met him which was in play school!!!

......................................................................................................

After school Anna walked home herself back to Hao's house of course she could sense that she wasn't wanted but she had to stay there for now.

As Anna walked up to the big door she sighed a bit.

"Miss Kyouyama this is my son Yoh," Mrs Asakura introduced as Anna walked in.

"Anna looked to the person that was beside her there stood a boy about 16'ish he looked just like Hao but with shorter hair and he wore a goofy smile on his face which made Anna really want to rip off.

"Hello sir my names Anna, Kyouyama Anna," she said as she bowed.

Yoh smiled even more. "Hi my names Yoh and you can call me that too may I call you Anna?" Yoh asked politely.

Anna stood up straight. "If you must," she replied.

Mrs Asakura looked at the two then stood up. "Ok Yoh may you leave the room for a moment I have to talk to miss Kyouyama for a bit," she said dismissing Yoh.

As Yoh left the room she turned to face Anna.

"You would like to speak to me?" Anna started.

"Yes, I believe that Hao has told you he's going to get married with a girl called Jeanne?" she said smirking.

Anna rolled her eyes now she new where Hao got his smirk from the important thing was what she just said.

"Hao what!" she screamed even she didn't know why she did that.

"Miss Anna pleases do not worry I have already engaged you with Yoh so you wont have any lost," she said taking a step back.

"Lost what lost," she screamed again.

"Yoh will have equal the money so if you marry him you will still be rich," she explained.

Anna frowned a bit. "Even if I did want Hao it wouldn't have been because I wanted his money!" she shouted even louder.

"Miss Anna please calm your self, uh think about it if you get married with Yoh he will provide you with a good future and any thing you want..." she began to bribe.

Anna's eyes widened but didn't know what to say.

"Yes and besides Hao doesn't love you he loves Jeanne he always have he's known her ever since play school," she continued seeing that it was working.

"But Jeanne said she never talked to Hao before..." she whispered out loud, loud enough for Mrs Asakura to hear.

"Yes she said that because she didn't want to upset you she could see that you liked him..." –

"But she's my friend..."-

"Sometimes friends would lie to make friends happy..." she said walking away.

Anna stood still. _Was it all true?_

"So marry Yoh he will love you and care for you Hao wont because he's lying to you he always had...I believe you and Yoh's marriage can be next month and Hao's the one after I also believe that you will be attending your brother in law to be's wedding...miss Anna my little talk end hear I believe that you will agree to marry Yoh..." she said as she walked out of the room leaving Anna with thoughts.

Anna POV

No Hao hasn't been lying to me he would never...or would he why do I care anyway why are my eyes leaking? I will get my answer's both from Hao and Jeanne!!

End

Sobbing slightly, Anna ran up to Hao's room awaiting him.

......................................................................................................

Yay end of this chapter....I got my computer fixed its better then ever!!!


	11. mostly AN'S

Hello people!!!...I had to make this fiction a bit more exiting who else could pair Anna with? Yoh's the best person to!!!!

Reviewers:

Nakashima-Michiyo: I agree Keiko is getting kinda annoying. There are too much YohXAnna fiction's no offence to fans...and thank you for reviewing!!!

Quaebah24: thank you for reviewing!! I like Hao more he's the best!!! Too much Yoh's and Anna's out there no offence again.

DeathXStar: HAO'S THE BEST!!! Yoh's ok but not better then HAO!!!

Wingweaver22: well your head must be so colourful right about now. I never considered HaoXJeanne but if there's enough votes might... I don't like YohXAnna's to (no offence again) why don't Anna deserve Hao? And wow I wrote a long thing back to some one!!!!!

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: thank you sooo!! Much for updating I feel so great thank you sooo much!! You will keep updating wont you...???

Cindy Asakura: married Yoh??? Thank you for reviewing!

Cool: I haven't updated for AGES sorry its half term homework and people over here and all sorts of stuff!!

Hikari-kawaii: sorry I haven't updated for ages because like I said to cool!!!

Nina: don't you like HaoXJeannes's? Hahaha I do!!!! Well this one shouldn't be HaoXJeanne so nothing to worry about!

Alyanna: sorry I haven't updated I got a reason I will tell every one!!!

Cathybriefs: that what the votes are for so I know what you people want!! God for a moment I thought u wasn't reading my story any more; so it sounds like you want HaoXAnna then I'll put that as a vote. Hao's dad... I don't really know!!!XD lets just say he isn't in this story!! Thanks for likening the kiss scene!!! And feel so good your back!!

Beyblade master: new person hi!! Thanks for reading!!

Sweet evil girl: do you want me to finish the story quicker?? Lolz just joking thanks for R&Ring!!!

To all my reviewers SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING how long has it been? Hahaha for me it feels like months!!! Oh well I'll write now!! ;;

PEOPLE THAT APOLOGY ABOVE WAS TYPED WAYYYYY BEFORE WHAT I'M TYPING NOW I REALLY AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING I FEEL SOO IRRESPONSIBLE!!!!!!! Ok about time to continue.....

Yeah the story...........

......................................................................................................

It was about 8:00 at night as Hao made his way up to his house. He had been out alone thinking about a few things but didn't get answers for all of them...

Hao walked into the big house which was always brightly lit, it seemed to be empty his mother must be out again. He sighed. There was no point of her coming back if she was always going to be out.

He walked up the staircase up to his room, which was pitch black. Anna was sitting on his bed and he could tell by her face she was unhappy about some thing.

"Hey Anna, why didn't you turn the lights on?" he asked as he did so himself.

Anna looked at him with an angry expression. "Hao, where have you been?" she asked in a not so kind voice.

Hao raised an eyebrow._ Why was she acting this way did some thing happen during the time he was out? Or is she just mad because he went out with out telling her? Girls he never new them..._

"Anna I'm sorry I went without telling you," he explained.

"I asked where you went!" she shouted quietly.

"Uh I was just walking round every where..." –

"Oh are you sure you wasn't out with Jeanne?" she said looking even more annoyed.

"Why are you acting this way Anna, what happened?" he whispered trying to touch her cheek but she pushed him away.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH MR HAO ASAKURA!!" she literally shouted at his face.

"Anna I've been out with my self why would I be out with Jeanne I hardly know her..." Hao explained with a little frown on his face.

"Don't lie I know all about it, I know about you and Jeanne and your engagement so just don't lie to me!!!" she screamed at Hao who had the most confused face on ever.

"How did you know about our engagement?" he asked standing up with Anna.

"Your mother told me so stop lying?" she said fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"My mother, Anna..." –

"Shut up Hao I don't want to hear about it I know all about it just find me an apartment and I'll leave," she ordered.

"But An..." –

"No buts just do it go!!" she screamed.

Hao decided that there was nothing he could do then so he decided to look for an apartment for her and let her think but he didn't understand why she was so mad after all it was his mother that engaged him to Jeanne...

Anna sat in Hao's room sobbing to herself _why did she feel this way? She hated Hao didn't she? But he's done so much for her...why did he lie to her?_

"Anna I found you a place," Hao said coming into the dimly lit room.

"Thank you," she got up and started to walked over to Hao, and walked pass him with him just standing there.

"Anna wait," he exclaimed as he did a sharp turn.

Anna stopped but didn't turn around since she didn't want Hao to see the tears in her eyes.

There was a little pause. "What happened?" Hao asked nearing her.

"Nothing," was all she said before she stomped out.

Hao stood by him self he WAS going to find out what happened. It had to be his mother what did she say to her? And Anna, he had to do some thing every thing was messed up every was wrong...what was happening to his life? It's all gone wrong! A headache was what he had now nothing made sense. (Is it getting boring sorry people I'm still not in the mood but please it will get better).

......................................................................................................

This chapter ends here I have to update fast so its more of authors then the story the reason for not updating like every one I was busy but in several accessions its because I was sick I really am feeling sorry. The next chapter I promise you is going to be longer and I will try to update that as fast as possible thank you all.


	12. weddings

Hi people I'm back again!! Feeling way better now I'm typing up this fiction!! Ahh I think I might end this fiction in this or the next chapter because it's coming to an end!!

I hope you people will read and support my next fic and thank you all fro supporting this one

Reviewers:

: Yes me to!!

DeathXStar: thank you for reviewing makes me feel even betta!!

Cindy Asakura: I'm here with my new update yeah I'm happy to!!!

Helena-Jeanne-Chibi: I would but that's for my next fiction!! AnnaXYoh??? Never heard of it!!But it did come into my mind but since I cant do much with it I don't think so beside Yoh's a nice person and I'm sure he'll find some one soon!!

Nakashima-michiyo: yeah I'm starting to hate her to!! That was a rhetorical question!! I not really a Ren fan soo and beside I think Ren and Anna don't suit!!

Sweet-evil-girl: his mother told him that already and thanks for reviewing

Maritonilovely: every ones asking!! ;; Sorry thanks for reviewing read the comment below.

Quaeblah24: yeah I love Hao too and sorry about that chapter this one is longer

Now since so much people has requested about a bit of feeling for Yoh I'm going to involve some but not that much since I want to start on me new fic and I don't like working on two fic at the same time so I'm going to make this chapter really long well at least try...

So it continues like usual......

........................................................................................................

Hao sat on his bed half upset but mostly angry when his mother came home he was going to find out every thing some thing must had happened.

Hao heard the door creep open and foot steps. She was home.

Keiko (I've decided that Mrs Asakura sounded to posh so...) walked up the stair and as she looked up she was confronted by her son who stared at her with flaming eyes.

"Hao why aren't you asleep yet," Keiko tried to sound calm and nice she could sense that Hao was going to say some thing she didn't want to hear.

Still staring daggers at her Hao calmed himself down before he started to talk. "Mum did you talk to Anna..."

......................................................................................................

Anna didn't go straight back to her apartment she took a walk all by her self to the park her life was messed up. What ever was happening it wasn't good. She sighed to herself as she sat down as the wind whistled through the trees Anna's ears also picked up some footsteps coming to wards her.

She looked up with a blank expression but not like usual it had a hint of sadness in it.

When she saw who it was she was quite surprised.

"What are you doing here on this cold day?" the boy gave her a goofy smile as he half joked.

"Why don't you tell me what your doing here?" Anna rudely replied.

Yoh gave an even wider grin and sat beside Anna.

"I haven't been here for ages so I like walking around..." he simply replied as he stared into the sky.

Anna looked at Yoh he and Hao looked so alike yet, they were so different Anna could just tell by the way Yoh smiled.

"So where have you been for the past years?" Anna asked out of the interest.

"I was sent to Paris in France and stayed there for a while," he answered looking at her.

"Oh..."Anna simply replied. Then silence took over.

Yoh sighed as he looked up again. "So Anna do you know anything about our engagement?" –

Anna looked at him but didn't reply it was a rhetorical question any way Yoh knew she knew.

Now it was uncomfortable silence.

"Anna you're a very nice girl, I-I really like you and I promise if you get married to me that I'll treat you the right way!!" Yoh decided to blurt out.

At first Anna was a bit shocked but she regained her usual expression with in seconds. Anna looked towards the front of her as Yoh continued to look at her.

"Yoh I was going to marry you any way but...that really reassured me thank you," she said as she got up.

Yoh looked a bit surprised he didn't think Anna would agree.

"You're a very nice person Yoh," Anna decided to comment before she left Yoh sitting not knowing weather to be happy or to be sad.

......................................................................................................

"Yes I have indeed I told her about her and Yoh's engagement..." she answered quite happily.

"I KNOW YOU SAID MORE THEN THAT!!!" he shouted so loud it echoed down the hallway yet Keiko remained with her calm expression.

"I have not told her anything but that so you can go to your room," she said whilst walking past him.

"Mother," Hao started as she walked passed him and stopped by his side facing the opposite direction. "As you might have realized I am no longer 5 so in conclusion there are some choices that you cant make any more..."-

"Hao...you know that every thing in your life is controlled by me," she said in a rather wicked tone of voice and walked off leaving Hao clenching his fist in anger.

......................................................................................................

Hao was angry but he wanted to see Anna even more he stood in the park about 1:00 at night some how he knew she was going to come...and guess what? She did.

"Anna," he said whilst turning around.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked in a calm and soft tone.

Hao stared at her a bit before answering. "I wanted to see you..." he replied softly in a whisper.

They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Hao you know who you love and I know who I'm going to marry so what else do you want to talk about?" she asked as she turned around.

"Yes I do know who I love and that's you!" he said in a slightly louder tone of voice.

"Anna then spun around and retaliated. "Stop lying to your self!!" –

"Anna I'm n..." –

"Hao its ok all I ask of you is that you treat her nice for the rest of your life," she said in a serious tone.

"No Anna I-" –

"Enough Hao, I'm getting married with Yoh you know that end of story..." she said as she started to walked away.

"It doesn't matter because the only person I'll ever love is you and you know it so don't deny it!!" he screamed after her.

Anna heard and a stream of tears appeared on her face but it had to be this way...at least she thought so...

......................................................................................................

Although all these things where happening school still continued so it was a Monday morning...

Ok so maybe Hao was engaged to Jeanne and every thing that happened but Jeanne was still Anna's friend so they sat together at the rooftop that break.

Jeanne fiddled around with her fingers trying to find something to say but failed.

"Jeanne..." Anna started.

Jeanne looked over relived that she started talking.

"I'm getting married with Yoh in three days and you're invited..." –

Jeanne's eyes widened. "B....y...I....," some how the words just didn't come out right.

"That's all bye," with that Anna left.

Jeanne was now regretting that Anna had spoke. "Hao must be so upset..." she whispered to herself aloud. She was going to pay him a visit.

......................................................................................................

Anna found a place in the field and sat there wanting to cry again so much happening...

"Anna," Anna looked Up and saw Yoh

......................................................................................................

ok end of this chapter I tried to make it longer and updated as fast as I could so do review bye cant talk in a rush review!!!


	13. a little talk

Hello and I'm back again how are you people yes I have nothing to say so I'm talking nonsense!!!

Reviewers:

Sweet-evil-girl: hi thanks for reviewing again!!!

Cindy Asakura: hay...thanks for reviewing!!

This might be the last chapter or maybe there will be 1 more but it will end soon thanks to all the people who has reviewed!!

The story............

......................................................................................................

"Anna," Yoh approached Anna who didn't look happy at all.

"What," Anna asked in an uninterested voice.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked in a calm and soft voice as he sat down with her. He was a bit ok maybe a lot surprised when Anna rapped her arms around his neck and stated sobbing into his shoulder.

"A- Anna what's wrong?" Yoh asked in a startled way.

"Don't ask just let it be this way for now," Anna said still sobbing.

"O-ok," Yoh promised as he rapped his arms around her.

......................................................................................................

Hao walked home all alone that day he opened the door to his room looked up and saw a silver haired girl sitting on his bed.

"What took you?" she ask jokily.

Hao remained with his tough and cool look. "What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to her.

Jeanne got up and put on a serious face. "To talk to you we hardly talk," she simply answered.

Hao walked passed her and sat on his bed. "I hardly know you," he rudely remarked.

"Actually I came to talk to you about Anna," she said getting even more serious.

Hao looked up at her his eyes showing a bit of interest. "Why do you want to talk about her?" he asked trying to keep his calm voice but failed slightly.

"Well she's getting married and I wanted to tell you," she stared.

"I know my brothers getting married," his voice losing his interest again.

"Well your invited," she said still calm.

"Why wouldn't I be," he asked sarcastically.

Jeanne stared at the floor for a moment. _Why is he so hard???!!!_

"Is that all you have to say, if it is you can leave now," Hao rudely pointed to the door.

Keeping all the humiliation to her self. "Thank you and good bye," she put on a fake smile then left.

Jeanne stared at the mansion before she started to head to her own house. She knew about Hao and Anna.

......................................................................................................

Hao sat and stared into the night sky. Tomorrow was Anna and Yoh's wedding.....

........................................................................................................

end of this chapter short I know REAL exiting chapter next well least I hope you people will enjoy it!! Ok as you review this chapter will you also do so for the last one as you can see I only got two reviews from it...... so next chapter will be here when there are enough reviews!!


	14. crashed the wedding

Ok people I got 90 reviews but if at the end of this fic I can get 100 I'd be so happy so please help me and review this chapter I trust you people will love it!!!

The lovely reviewer's that have reviewed last chapter :

DeathXStar: I wondered where you went I thought u abandoned this fic !!!! so glad welcome back

Cindy Asakura: I'm here and I'm updating thanks for reviewing!!!

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: I thought you were gone too!!! Good thing your back so happy here I am with this chapter which I expect to be the last : ) I hope you enjoyed it and about the sugar u should calm down with that I'm sure its not good to eat a bag of sugar lol !!!!

Wingweaver22: and I thought u were gone to!! What wrong with last chapter and the chapter before that every went!! Whaaaaaa!!! Oh well so how is it confusing please tell me

Martonilovely: thank you for the comment

Sweet-evil-girl: hey thanks!!!

Lilka: read and find out!!!

I'm doing a disclaimer : I don't own...shaman king...

So it continues....

......................................................................................................

Hao opened his eyes it was an average morning if you don't count that Yoh and Anna was getting married and as soon as that thought hit Hao's mind he was in a stressed mood so his day didn't exactly start off the right way.

He walked over to his window it was only around 6:00 in the morning but he couldn't go to sleep.

So much things had been happening and he's been saying that to himself for a long time is this how the ending going to be? He thought he wouldn't feel this way but why? Why did it have to be like this?

......................................................................................................

Anna kept on rolling all over the place in her bed as she attempted to go back to sleep since some thing like 4:00 but failed miserably!!!

Finally she decided she would get up.

"_Well today's the day yep I sure am happy yeah sure am..." she_ tried lying to herself to make herself happy by lying to herself it didn't exactly work...

......................................................................................................

So when people get married they're supposed to be happy right? Well there was Anna in her gown it was white (like usual...) and (a description of what you reckon Anna would look good in) she looked into the mirror. _"Will he be there..." she_ kept on thinking that but didn't exactly know why to be honest she didn't even know who...

Yoh stood out side with all the other boys chatting.

"So Yoh how'd you feel!" Horohoro joked with Yoh.

"I'm alright!" Yoh replied calmly not knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"So what her name?" Ren asked.

"Who?" Yoh asked stupidly.

"THE BRIDE!" Ren replied losing his temper all ready.

"Oh that hahaha sorry her name, Anna," Yoh said whilst trying not to laugh at his own stupidity.

The boys continued to joke and laugh with each other mean while Anna was still in her room locked up with her own thoughts.

......................................................................................................

Jeanne ran down the street over to Hao's house she knew that he was there instead of at the wedding...

She pushed open the big doors and ran up the stairs and without knocking pushed open Hao's door finding him lying on his bed casually he looked over at the source of intrusion.

"Oh its you...hi," he said whilst he closed his eyes ounce again.

Jeanne gave his an annoyed look even though he wasn't looking.

"Why aren't you at the wedding?" she questioned in a faked kind voice.

"Wedding...what wedding," Hao pretended he didn't know any thing his eyes remained shut.

"Yoh's and Anna's!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, that...was that today, must have slipped my mind," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Hao, why didn't you go?" Jeanne asked calmly as she approached him and sat on the edge of his bed.

Hao opened his eyes. "What's the point, to watch my brother marry the person I love," he said letting his emotions out.

Jeanne stared at him. "Well you should go even more then..." she replied.

"Stop Jeanne your going to say all the 'if you love some one you should let them go' crap aren't you I don't need to hear it..." he rudely said.

Jeanne sighed. "No actually I was going to say if you love her then you should do some thing about it if you want to be with her," she suggested.

Hao sat up and looked at her. "You mean..."

"If you love her there should be nothing stopping you, if you don't do it now you might regret it for the rest of your life..." she explained.

Hao jumped up and ran over to the door. "Good point..."

He stopped at the door and looked around at Jeanne who didn't look too happy.

"Jeanne..."

"Yeah..."

"Thank you...for a lot of things and I'm sorry..." he walked over to Jeanne and pecked her on the forehead before running off.

Jeanne smiled there was no point of keeping him if he didn't love her anyway.

......................................................................................................

Yoh was standing where he was supposed to be and all was left now was Anna who was coming in now.

Hundreds of glittering eyes stared at Anna as she walked in as beautiful as an Angle. She walked up to Yoh who offered his hand to her, reluctantly she took it.

The priests went on and on about all things he needed to go on about whilst Anna's mind cast back into all the memories.

Hao's POV (I guess..)

I'm so rushed my feet oh oh

Looking for Gordon Street

So much I need to say

I'm sorry that's its on her wedding day

Coz she's so right for me oh oh

My mummy disagrees

Coz she never got a j-o-b

Just as the priests got around to asking Anna if she was going to have Yoh as a husband the door burst open and in came a panting Hao.

Every turned around to the interruption.

Anna put on a very surprised and then a confused one she didn't know weather to be happy or to be annoyed really it was both.

"Anna," Hao managed to say.

Anna remained still not knowing what to do or to say.

Coz she's mine

And I'm glad I crashed the wedding

Its better then regretting

I could have been a loser kid

And ran away and hid

But it's the best thing I ever did

Coz true love last forever

And now were back together

As if he never met her

So looking back

I'm glad I crashed the wedding

"Anna pleases don't marry him...I-I love you," he expressed with passion.

Anna stood motionless.

"I will not have you doing this!" a voice came from the front row of seats.

Keiko stood up and glared at Hao. "Hao Asakura I demand yo..." –

"I demand you to shut up I had enough of you distracting my life now!!!" Hao screamed back the whole church face Keiko who hadn't a word to say...

The neighbours spread the words

And my mum cried when she heard

I stole my girl away

From every one gathered there that day

"Anna I'm not forcing you but what I'm saying is that I love you and...if you feel the same then you would leave this wedding where it is its better then regretting..."

Anna still stared.

"I love you..." Hao whispered the three powerful words that Anna had wanted to hear from him for a very long time.

Don't waste time being

Mad at me for taking her away, coz

Anyway she didn't want to stay

So please believe me when I say

With streaming tears Anna ran over to Hao and pounced on him. Hao caught her and held her tight as she did so.

Yoh stared at the scene and smiled he started to clap the church stared at him but since he was every one else did as well as the couple kissed. The only person not clapping was Keiko.

She's glad I crashed the wedding

Its better then regretting

The ring she got was lame

She couldn't take the pain

She didn't want to sound a shame

Coz true love last forever

And now were back together

You might as well forget her

And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding...

......................................................................................................

And so the story ends here...

......................................................................................................

Ok guys don't ask me why I put that song in its because it fitted with this chapter so... I changed a couple of lines to fit this story even more so...I don't own the song so ha cant do any thing nasty any more hehehe!!! Joking any way thanks to all those people out there that have reviewed I hope you liked the chapter and the whole fiction and how it turned out!! Reviews please!!


	15. thank you people i did this cose i think...

Hello people well that's the end of that story but I had reviews so I decided I would say a bit of a thanks but there's something important at the end u you people should see…

Reviewers:

BlueMarina: glad you think its cool

DeathXStar: thank you!! I'm just glad I didn't run away and abandoned this fic UoU;;

Cindy Asakura: hello thanks for reviewing!!

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura: yay!!! Thank you for likeing it!! I hope you put up she will be loved soon!!

Rin: please do read my next fic!! Thank you for reviewing!!

People for special thanks:

A special thanks you to:

Cindy Asakura

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura

CathyBriefs (although you haven't reviewed for a while but I think you have done for a lot of others!)

DeathXStar

Nakashima-Michiyo (please read this chapter!!)

Wingweaver22 (have you ran away!!!!)

FiRe-BaBiiE (did you run away too!!!)

Rin

And maybe I forgot some people that reviewed a lot of chapters sorry about that!!

My next story I have planned I hope you people like it but what do you people want to see in the next fic?? HaoXAnna or HaoXJeanne please tell me place your votes but it might not go the way as your vote yes go I just want to see what you want…. So do tell me !!!


End file.
